Frustrations
by morbidsweetie13
Summary: Women have needs too! Good thing Chrome has Bianchi-neesan to help! 5996 lemon, don't hate until you've tried it! :  No flames please :D


A/N: Hey guys. It's just a little timeout fic from All about Acceptance. It's my first time to write a lemon so please, no hating li'l ol' me! I hope this is not too cliché or too… bleagh~ Well, here we go! PS. : I hope the characters aren't too OOC!

WARNING!: Contains LIME/LEMON, I don't really see the difference T^T can anyone help me? And I need tips on how to write lemon and lime better. I think I suck on it, big time

Disclaimer: I write for fun, not cash~ 'Sides, if I own KHR!, there will be a hell lot more of 5996!

* * *

**Frustrations**

****5996**  
**

Gokudera Chrome stood in front of the mirror, almost too afraid to look at her own image; scantily clad in sinful black lingerie that barely covers her intimate parts. Her face is flushed with embarrassment as she tried to comb her hair so that it would look at least seductive. She heard her husband's car pulled over in front of their house, making her all the more nervous, which is really ridiculous since this isn't their honeymoon. But for her, the last time they spent some 'quality time' together was like years ago and _damn it_, she has needs too! Gokudera has been so wrapped up with Boss' welfare that he sometimes sleeps in the office and sees more of Tsuna than of his own wife in a day. Tsuna asked Chrome if it was alright for her that her husband will be more in the office at his side rather than with her. She assured him that she understands and was actually proud that her husband is still and will always be intensely loyal to Tsuna as long as he's still breathing.

But now, she isn't quite sure if she's still happy that Gokudera would rather sleep on a couch as long as he finishes his report rather than sleeping on his own bed next to his wife who is so desperate for some level of intimacy and affection between them. She strained to hear her husband opening the front door and soon after, a crash was heard followed by the harsh profanities from him. She took her robe and covered herself as she went out of the bedroom into the dark hallway. She opened the lights and spotted Gokudera clutching his foot and the remains of the ceramic pot that used to sit on top of the coffee table.

"I'll get the broom" she said, hurrying towards the cupboard and swept the mess into a garbage bag. Gokudera mumbled something under his breath and stretched, popping his joints and scratched his head, "I'm getting too damn old" he mused. "You're not getting old, you're only 25 while I'm only 24" she pointed out. She turned on the lamp on the living room, flooding the living room with soft emerald green light. Gokudera was in his usual crisp black business suit and his tie pulled down carelessly as he trudges towards the recliner and crashed. Chrome bit her lip and Bianchi, her husband's half sibling's voice, resounded in her head.

_Flashback_

_Yesterday afternoon, 1500 hours in Venice, Italy_

_Chrome is sitting on the sofa listening to instrumental music when the door bell rang. She peeked through the small crag of the door and smiled as she opened it to reveal Bianchi with Haru and Kyoko. "Good day Chrome-chan! I hope you don't mind if we dropped by" Kyoko smiled while Chrome shook her head, "Iie, I'm glad to see you here. It can get pretty lonesome" Bianchi nodded and her face scrunched as she heard a piano playing on the background, "Hmph, it seems my idiot brother rubs off on you" she pointed out but no malice in her words. Chrome blushed and tucked some hair strands behind her ears, "It relaxes me and I imagine that Hayato-kun is here" Bianchi frowned at the quiet woman's words. Every time she goes to visit Tsuna and Reborn in his office, Gokudera is always present while Chrome is cooped, well not really cooped up in the house per say, but she only sees the girl during general meetings and parties. She would ask her brother about her sister-in-law but he would just shrug and reply in unhelpful words like, "She's good" or "She's fine" it's like asking what he feels about the weather. _

_Still, she had to admit that Gokudera cherishes Chrome even though he can be thick when it comes to romance. He is no Casanova, that, she was sure. Although when Chrome told them how he proposed to her in front of a fountain with the whole restaurant reserved just for them seems hardly believable he can do such a gesture. A thought entered her head and she mentally debated whether or not it is proper for them to be talking about this…_

"_So, when will I expect a niece or nephew?"_

_The three girls who were chattering stared at the older woman with their eyes wide like she had grown another head, "What?" the older woman asked with a brow raised. Chrome blushed in deep scarlet and fiddled with the hem of her skirt, "Um… I don't think it would be anytime soon" she squeaked. Kyoko looked at her friend and bit her lower lip worriedly, "Are you alright, Chrome-chan?" Chrome nodded but the blush stayed on her face like a stubborn dirt mark. Haru thought over for a moment and concluded in a hushed tone, "Maybe… his swimmers are weak?" Chrome's eye widened and shook her head as the blush became darker, "No! No no no, it's not like that! There's nothing wrong with his… sw-swimmers…"_

"_When was the last time you slept together?"_

_Once again, all eyes are on Bianchi who looks relaxed as if asking someone about their day, "What? It's not like we're in high school anymore, plus all of us have been there before and nothing will be revealed outside of this circle. So, how long?" _

"… _eight months ago…"_

_If Bianchi had been drinking something when she heard that answer; she would have spitted her drink. She gaped at the Mist guardian, along with Kyoko and Haru, it's like she's counting the days she last had sex with her husband, which can be called pitiful. Bianchi stood up with determination in her eyes, "Chrome, I accept this challenge!"_

"_Eh?"_

"_What challenge?"_

"_What are you talking about, Bianchi-san?"_

_Bianchi smirked and lifted her chin up, "We're going to make you so damn sexy and seductive; my idiot of a brother won't even consider getting out of bed!"_

"_... huh?"_

_-5996-_

_True to her words, they 'kidnapped' her and brought her to a nearby shopping center and automatically went towards the lingerie store. Bianchi was confidently browsing the clothing items while Chrome is determined to make herself invisible while Kyoko and Haru tried not to look at the scarier pieces like the ones Bianchi looked at earlier. Bianchi tapped her finger on her chin and her mouth broke into a smile, "Oh Chro-ome~!" she sang, making Chrome all the more nervous than before in her life. Bianchi had picked up several innocent-looking ones, the white baby dolls and some long gowns, but to her horror; she also included a black lacy lingerie that can't call it a type of clothing anymore, more like a loincloth. There had been protests from Chrome's part while a bit of persuading and convincing from Bianchi for her to at least try it all on, even the negligee that is almost see-through._

_With Bianchi's persuasion and Kyoko and Haru's reluctant approval, they purchased the clothes with Gokudera's platinum credit card (hey, he's in the mafia, why can't he own several credit cards?) and sat on the food court to eat gelato and drinks. Chrome isn't blind to see a group of men eying them with lust in their eyes. Bianchi ignored their presence while Kyoko and Haru are blissfully unaware of their staring while Chrome can't help but wish she can just make an illusion of herself and go home. Though it might make her lonely again since Gokudera won't arrive until tomorrow evening due to the problems Vongola encountered with security breaching. Tsuna had asked Hibari Kyoya aka Cloud man to help them with the problem but he just said that he's dealing more pressing issues within the Foundation. Of course, feeling that Tsuna's in turmoil, Gokudera unwittingly volunteered to stay behind and help out with the intelligence group to sort it out, just giving Chrome a message on the phone that he won't be home for a couple of days._

_Bianchi sipped her mocha latte and swirled the cup a bit and studied Chrome's expression as she looked at her half eaten dessert. She never thought that Chrome and her brother would hook-up, let alone get married. They're too different; she's quiet, he's too outspoken. She's a pacifist; he's violent and can be a brute at times. Well, they say opposite attracts right? Kyoko and Tsuna are a different matter; they look so similar that others mistook them as siblings while Haru is still looking for Mr. Right, and Bianchi is content with her relationship with Reborn. _

"_If that idiot comes home looking all tired, give him a massage" she said as she took a sip. Chrome looked at her with a questioning look on her face, "Massage?" "Yup, it will help him relax and some guys will get a 'rise' out of it." Chrome and the others blushed Bianchi's meaning for the word 'rise' and nodded obediently. The day ended with the girls dropping her off in her house with her new apparel and locked the door and hit the hay, Bianchi's advices flooding her mind._

_End of Flashback_

He scowled as he felt his muscled tight around his shoulders; he's been on edge ever since Giannini had informed them about potential security breaching within the Vongola files. The Tenth spent every waking moment in the intelligence department so as his right-hand man; he made sure to be present as well. Ryohei has his leave since it was his and Hana's anniversary while Yamamoto was in Japan to meet up with several of the Varia about foreign relations since his charisma is a good plus for the family. He'd been a little annoyed ever since the paperwork on his desk kept on piling up and the numerous tasks that was ignored by others was left for him to take of. 'Do I look like a damn nanny?' he thought to himself as he rubbed his temple with his left hand while his right hand is dangling lazily off the recliner and his legs up that it felt good. He almost jumped when he opened his eyes and stared back at Chrome's large amethyst doe-eyes as she blinked and slowly pushed back a couple of stands from his line of vision, "Have you eaten dinner yet?" she asked in a nurturing tone. He nodded and undid his tie, "I had a couple of biscuits on the way home"

She frowned and stood up, "Where are you going?" he asked as she took his tie and hanged it on one of the hooks. She walked behind the chair and replied, "To the kitchen. Biscuits are not dinner" He saw the lights in the kitchen flickered to life and heard the sounds of pots being placed on the stove and the gas range clicked open. He groaned and stood up to follow his wife. She took out a couple of topper wares from the refrigerator and poured the contents on the pot. She retrieved a wooden spoon and continued to stir the soup while Gokudera just leaned on the counter and studied his wife's petite form. Her hair looks absolutely sexy right now; her robe hugging the curves of her body and her legs are bare since her robe ends only on her lower thighs, giving her a longer figure. He blinked once and when he thought he was seeing things, he rubbed his eyes, what was that black fabric under her robe? He didn't trust his mouth for a moment and looked away with his face burning with heat, why the hell is he blushing? It's not like he haven't seen her naked… now that he thought about it, when was the last time they've been together just to actually spend time as husband and wife? Sure he always gives her kisses and hugs, but nothing more than that.

Chrome can feel her husband's gaze on her and frankly, it makes her feel a bit nervous yet a bit hot somehow. She stiffened visibly as he approached her and a hand grazed her shoulder, prompting goose bumps all over her skin, hands warm over her cool skin. She bit her lip just to stop herself from moaning, she can't help it, she has sensitive skin and he's well aware of that as well. She jumped when she felt his warm mouth clamped on the bare skin of her shoulder and sucked on her neck. She let a small moan escape her lips and she felt his strong arms wrap themselves around her frame and his tongue trailed upwards to her ear and bit her earlobe, making her knees weak.

"Ma-Mate, Hayato-kun."

"Mm?" he grounded out as his hands continued to roam all over her body.

He advanced toward her and noticed her tense when she felt his body heat behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dug his face into her mid-back indigo locks. His arms began to wonder making her feel excited, yet slightly nervous. His left hand traced her curves and his right slowly detangled her robe. When he pulled down the robe off from her shoulder, his hungry gaze was welcomed by a flimsy black lingerie which he swore he never saw it before. He stared at it and wound his arms around her tighter and whispered into her ear, "Since when do you wear such a thing?"

She shivered at his tone and whispered out, "Bianchi-san helped pick it out yesterday and-" Before she even finish the sentence, Gokudera pulled roughly on her robe, fully revealing the outfit that was clinging on his wife's body. He kept his hormones in check in order to form coherent words, "And she just invited you to go and buy such a thing?" he asked as he studied the lacy-clad body of his wife. She blushed at the memory and fiddle with her thumbs, looking too adorable. Her lips bruised from his rough kissing, her hair dishelved and her face painted with a cute blush freckling her cheeks, extending down to her neck.

Gokudera 's face was blank for a moment and looked directly to Chrome, "Bedroom." Chrome froze at his words and blinked a couple of times, "Pardon?" she asked, as if she heard it wrong. "I said, Bedroom. You. Me. Now." He muttered as he advanced towards her. She took a step back and looked at the bubbling soup, "Wh-what about dinner? Aren't you hungry?" she asked as she turned of the gas range.

"I'm not hungry for food." He said, still looking into her eyes. She swallowed the lump that formed on her throat and nodded, making her way towards their bedroom with Gokudera hot on her heels. They weren't completely in the room yet when he yanked her to him and led them towards the emperor-sized bed.

Chrome muffled her voice as Gokudera nipped on her shoulder and his hands roamed around her body. Her back arched in response as he sucked roughly on her neck, knowing there will be marks there tomorrow. Her breath became pants as his right hand tugged on the strings that keeps the lingerie tied around her and within moments, she's already naked while he's still in his polo and pants. Chrome mewled and ran her hands on his soft hair and gently tugged it, knowing that it drove him nuts whenever she does that. He pulled her close to him as he squeezed her bottom, making her squirm and panted out, "Mou, -pant- Hayato-kun... You're not fair" Gokudera parted from his wife's neck and smirked at her reddened face; "Oh? On what grounds am I being unfair, il mio amore?" She bit her bottom lip and tugged his collar, playing with the buttons of his shirt. His smirk grew and whispered on her ear, "You better say it..." Chrome, out of desperation, was about to voice out her plea when-

_Brrriiing! Brrrrinng!_

"Fuck!" Gokudera hissed as the phone rang on the side of the bed. Chrome mewled in protest and pulled his lips to hers. Gokudera let the phone ring while Chrome suddenly flipped him on his back with surprising strength. Her forehead is beaded with sweat and a drop trickled down between her breasts, making his eyes gleam predatorily at her. She leaned down and kissed him softly, letting his tongue enter and it sneaked through every crevices it can reach. His left hand squeezed her left breast while the other hand held on her hip. The phone still rang persistently, making Gokudera growl at the noisy appliance; "I told you it's a bad idea to put a phone in the bedroom!" he told Chrome through his heavy breathing. She didn't seem to be listening as she felt his arousal poke her stomach, making it an effective distraction. The answering machine suddenly rang on through the room, "You've reached Gokudera residence. We're not home right now, please leave a message after the beep. Beep!"

Bianchi's voice followed after the beep much to Chrome's embarrassment and Gokudera's annoyance, "Hey Chrome! I hope I'm not bothering you- pfft. Like I'm  
talking while you're in the middle of having sex with my brother! Hahahaha" That statement alone made them stop their actions. Chrome blushed and would've fainted while Gokudera looked around to see if there was a video camera hidden in the bed room.

"haaa... Anyway, how does my 'present' for you working out? Man, my brother would have to be an idiot if he wouldn't jump to your bones the moment he sees you in that. I mean wow, you're drop dead sexy! Heck, d'you remember the way those guys at mall undressed you with their eyes while you're wearing a skirt?-"

"What guys?" Gokudera asked as he glared at the phone. Chrome shook her head as she ran off from the bed to pick up the phone when her  
husband grabbed her from behind and massaged her breasts with much vigor and bit the junction between her neck and shoulder. Chrome yelped and looked behind to see the storm guardian with a dark look on his face, "Hayato-kun? Wha... What are you-" Gokura remained silent and continued his assault on her body, "Tell me Chrome... is Bianchi telling the truth? Are there really other guys looking at my wife?"

"I-it's not what you thi- Aaaah!"

His fingers slid down to her nether regions and his thumb drew circles on her clit, making her shut her eyes and clench her hands on his hair while Bianchi continued talking on the answering machine.

Chrome was in total bliss that she didn't notice that Bianchi had already said her goodbyes and hung up with a click. Gokudera sucked her breast and massaged the other while his other hand is teasing her core as he slipped two fingers in an agonizingly slow pace. Gokudera felt her core clamping down on his fingers so he withdrew them, earning a moan of protest from the woman. He smirked at the look of her eyes that was clouded with lust and love and seemed to narrow as he licked her fluids from his fingers. Her eyes continued to watch him as he took off his shirt and undid his pants.

"Hayato-kun..."

"What do you want, Chrome?" he asked as he placed the head of his member in her core, not fully impaling her.

Chrome can feel the sting of tears as she felt a much needed relief that only he could provide. "Please... put- put it in me!" she all but screamed. And screamed she did as he pushed himself into her in such a hard force that the headboard banged on the walls. It felt like it was an eternity for him to make love with Chrome that he actually told her that they should do it more often. He continued to watch Chrome's face as he pumped hard into her warm and tight core.

Chrome yelped and moaned, quietly thanking the gods that their nearest neighbor was almost a mile away since Gokudera values his privacy. Gokudera continued rocking as her legs buckled on his hips, making him go deeper, in result; making him groan in pleasure. She felt her pleasure building up and kissed her husband's chest while he pulled her by her lower back.

Within a few minutes, shorter than he would've liked, Chrome came, yelling his name as she milked his manhood while he held himself from his own release and waited for her to come down from her high and began to rock again. Gokudera gritted his teeth as he felt himself coming closer to his release. She screamed yet again on her second climax, her body shaking violently while Gokudera emptied his seed in her, filling her to the brim.

They slumped down on their bed, their sweat-drenched body tangled with the thin blanket. Chrome suddenly chuckled, making Gokudera look at her with a confused expression, "What's so funny?" he asked. She smiled at him and placed her head on his sweaty chest, "I can't believe we had sex while Bianchi-san's talking to the phone." she giggled. He smirked a little at her child-like face but it quickly turned into a frown, "I can't believe you talk to Bianchi about our sex life!" he yelled in ignominy and scratched his head in a frustrated manner as he waited for her to answer, but none came.

He stretched his neck a bit and saw her slumbering peacefully with a satisfied smile in her face. "Tch, still the same old troublesome girl" he said while he shook his head. But not without a smile on his face.

* * *

"Soooooo... Tell me what happened!" Bianchi squealed as she sipped on her lemon tea while she and the girls are having an afternoon tea and cakes at Chrome's house. Chrome blushed and so did the other two; "That's a private thing Bianchi-san!" Kyoko reprimanded but Bianchi just waved it off, "Did he like the lingerie?" Chrome tugged at the hem of her shirt and blushed furiously, "He... seems to like it but... I better buy a new one..." Bianchi looked up from the plate of cookies with wide eyes, "What? Why?" Chrome gulped and sipped her tea, not answering the question.

"That's really none of your concern" a male's voice entered the conversation. The girls except Chrome looked up and yelled as an irritated-looking Gokudera leaned on the doorframe; "Someone else's sex life is NOT a good conversational subject" he grounded out as he sat next to Chrome.

Bianchi just 'pssh-ed' at his statement and repeated her question, "Whatever happened to my gift for Chrome? Don't tell me you've turned into such a prude." Gokudera just shrugged and bit on the other end on the biscotti Chrome had in her mouth. Kyoko and Haru blushed at the intimate act while Bianchi's eyes widened, "What on earth happened? Tell me!"

Gokudeta just replied with a smug smirk and sipped on Chrome's cup, "You will never know."

* * *

A/N: That's that. A3 will be updated tomorrow so have fun you guys! And don't forget to leave a little review for moi :0 remeber, no flames please :) Because if you did give me one... I'll seriously eat you ALIVE!


End file.
